


Anger and Consequences

by LiciaJewel



Series: Thief and the Captain [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Kety (Original Character), North (Original Character), Zilkros (Original Character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: Be careful with your anger it could lead to unforeseen consequences.
Series: Thief and the Captain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879657
Kudos: 6





	Anger and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Google Doc  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-VXPBKgVQGxQNPlRuX_HzUvXRMIYkk5B5rq7wteznbo/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Google Doc is Viewable and Comments are turned on.  
> \-------------------------  
> Novice writer, if you see something that you think I could work on, feel free to comment. Just please be nice about it.

Her headache and vision blurred a half tinted world. Staggering to her feet she searched the area for the Titan that had shattered her visor and sent her ass over end.

She found him marching through the tall grass, fist clenched and pulsing with Arc energy, towards her. His eyes casting daggers.

Pulling a massive hooked knife from her boot, she held it out in front of her, readying to strike. It was all she had left. Guns laid somewhere beyond her reach, emptied, nothing more than fancy metal clubs now.

"Let me heal you before he gets over here." A voice chimed in her static filled commlink. 

"No, North." she said "I don't trust him. Something's…not right." 

She watched as a Ghost transmitted in front of the other Guardian. A small robot still wearing the blank white shell it was born in.

It wasn't a new Ghost, she had actually seen this pair many times over the years, but for whatever reason it's shell was never changed.

The Titan sidestepped the Ghost, trying to ignore their pleas, but it flew back in front of him. Desperately trying to snap him out of whatever madness they were in.

"Please, stop. What are you doing!!" They yelled out, the points on their shell spinning in fear. 

"Get out of my way, drone!" His voice dripping with malice. 

"No!! This had gone too far. You need to stop." They pleaded "You can’t kill another Guardian. That would make you no better than a Risen." 

The Titan stopped, and took a step back, and turned his focus away from her and onto his Ghost. 

"Please, while he's distracted let me heal you." North chirped over her comm again. "I can be in and out befo-"

"I said out of my way!!" the Titan bellowed out.

There was a loud snap and a flash of light. 

If anyone could see, they would find a look of horror form across her face.

He had just backhanded his Ghost out of the air, with a jolt of electricity. Throwing them directly into the trunk of a nearby tree. The small robot hit so hard they bounced off and into the tall grass. 

"Did he just!?" Horror filled her Ghost’s voice. 

The Titan rolled his shoulders, and shook his head. Pacing like a lion ready to strike its prey. 

"Stupid little drone." his gaze fixed back on her. 

There was no light left behind those eyes. 

The sheer look of hatred that was zeroed on to her, chilled her to the core.

"I'm done with her. I'm done with the Vanguard," He pointed a thick gloved finger toward her, "and after I'm done with you, I'm going to burn down this village and every other one I'm sure you've hidden in the archive maps, to the ground."

Her chest burned, and her arms were shaking. She squeezed tighter onto the knife. 

"We can't let him do this." North chirped, panic in his voice. "What are we going to do, Kety."

She didn't know. 

She was tired, her body felt like it was on fire and she was angry. Angrier than she had ever remembered being. 

But she didn't get time to think of any of that or her next move. The Titan was charging at full speed at her. A trail of electricity behind him.

She readied herself up, spacing her footing evenly, and bent her legs.

She knew what was coming, a move she's seen a thousand times. Something taught to all Titans, and what others learned to fear. 

He leaped high into the air, fist coming together to form a ball. Arc energy coiling around his body with a blue glow, crackling the very air around him. 

As gravity propelled him down, she leaped up. Her thrusters pushed her far above him, away from his attack. 

Landing with a thunderous boom, the earth came up, peppering his once red and gold armor.

She spinned mid air and threw her knife, and aimed for the base of his skull. She missed. 

The knife plunged into the armor covering his back. 

Landing and tucking herself into a roll. Springing up into a crouch, and bolted toward a cropping of large stones.

Cursing under her breath she tried to think of another plan. Now weaponless, she would have to avoid getting into hand to hand combat. Something you never wanted to get into with a Titan. 

Slowly standing, his shoulders rising and falling, huffing in anger. He turned quickly and charged. This time no arc energy, but the full might of a Titan was nothing to bat an eye at. 

She stood her ground and waited, backing herself into a large stone. 

His footfalls drummed heavily on the ground, and thrummed in her ears. 

The Titan turned his body, ready into a shoulder charge.

At the last moment she rolled out of the way, forcing all his energy into the large stone, splitting it down the middle and sending shards into the air.

He braced against the rock, letting out a roar, and punched it. Chunks of it falling to the ground. 

Sprinting to gain some distance between them, she spotted a nice big sturdy tree. She knew it wouldn't stand up to the Titan but it falling on him would slow him down. 

She dropped to the ground sliding up to the base of the tree and spinned around.

He faced her, readying for another attack.

The Titan reminded her of a raging Hive Ogre. Stomping around, roaring, punching at anything unfortunate enough to get in it's way. Single minded in its actions.

Without his Ghost he would tire out, or get killed in his rage-fueled attacks. 

He charged at full speed for her. 

"Come on asshole. Keep it coming." she said under her breath.

In his right hand she spotted a small metal orb, pulsing in blue electricity. 

Grenade.

"Fuck!"

He threw the grenade, she jumped, but not far enough.

Caught in the edge of the blast radius, arc energy shot through her body, seizing her muscles, dropping her to the ground. 

She let out a ragged scream.

When it stopped she could see him through blurred vision. 

"Kety you have to get up. If he kills you," her Ghost chirped worryingly at her, " he's not going to give me the chance to bring you back."

The Titan was close now. Too close to run, and to close to stop him.

From the corner of her eye, an object flew by and landed in the path of the Titan. He skids trying to stop from running into it, but it's too late. 

He had tripped the trip grenade.

An all too familiar chirp, followed by a trailing beep, then...bang. 

The force of the grenade sends him flying into the air, dropping him hard a few meters away. 

She scanned the area, looking for whoever threw it, but she had a feeling she knew. 

"We told him to stay back." She mumbled, staggering to her feet. 

"Like he listens to us." Her Ghost chirped. 

There in the distance crouched a Fallen Captain, clad all in black, shock rifle at the ready. 

"It's a good thing he didn't." Ghost finished. 

She gave a short laugh, and smiled.

A flash of blue streaked by her. 

A Light charged Titan, beelined toward the Captain. 

The eliksni started firing rounds at the Guardian, but they were absorbed into the broken armor, not even phasing them.

She moved her tired and heavy feet, trying to catch up to him. 

"No!" She screamed. 

She was so tired of all of this.

He came here to attack unarmed people, Eliskni or not. They are not involved in our wars, they were here merely trying to live a life. 

Her chest burned. 

He backhands his Ghost, our first friend in a strange world, because she was trying to talk sense to him. To get him to stop this madness, to guide him on a better path. 

This village was in ruins, it's people were scared and hurt. His Ghost laid probably dead. 

She was pissed, none of this made any damn sense. None of it had or should have happened but it did, because of him. And now he was after her friend, someone she worked hard to gain the trust of and someone she cherished. 

The Titan leaped high above the Captain, the air crackling.

She jumped up after him, propelling herself higher.

Below them the Captain started to fade away. A hazy lavender light forming around his body. Then…blink.

He was well and gone by the time the Titans smashed down to the earth. Leaving nothing but an empty space and scorched plant. 

Her whole body was on fire. Flames surged from her chest and out across her body, as she kicked spinned in the air. In her hand she summoned not a gun, but blades. 

She threw them in a barrage of fire. 

He couldn't stop them. No place to run. No time. 

Her blades tore through his armor. Killing him instantly.

Gravity pulled her to the ground. She hit hard, taking the full force and skipping across the earth. Her shield systems screamed at her. 

The heat that once occupied her body slowly dissipated, leaving a cold tired husk. Every piece of her begged to not move. But had to make sure. No more chances.

She struggled but slowly managed to push herself into a crawling position. 

A pale lavender light formed beside her with a digital woosh. 

"Don't move, you're only going to injure yourself further." The captain's voice was always low with a slight growl. 

A weak laugh escaped her. Was there really any more hurt than this, She thought, the next step would just be death. 

Reaching up around her neck she fumbled with the seal of her helmet, trying and failing to take it off. 

A hand settled on her back, gently supporting her, the Captain crouched down. Together they were able to remove it. Letting it drop to the ground unceremoniously. 

He settled his gun beside them.

"Should you be letting go of that?" She asked. 

In waves of white light North appeared by her side, and started to scan her body.

"Don't worry, you killed him. My scan read…" their voice trailed off as his blue eye followed something in the distance. “ there's no…”

She looked up at him then looked over to see what he was looking at. 

Panic flooded her body. 

Over the Titan's form was his Ghost. Looking down at the Guardian.

She thrusted her Ghost into the Captain's hands and grabbed the shock rifle from the ground. Pushing herself up on her aching legs, she placed herself between them and the Titan. Training her sight on where she guessed the Titan's head would be once revived. 

She waited, and nothing happened.

"You can put the gun down," his Ghost said " I'm not going to bring him back, not this time." 

She hesitated. 

They continued, "And I know you're not going to kill me." 

They were right. She could never kill a Ghost.

The gun dropped from her hands as she collapsed backwards. The Captain caught her, easing her to the ground. 

Her Ghost blinking into view over her. Blue waves of light cascaded across her body, as her Ghost fussed over every bruise, broken bone and cut. 

She let her head fall back, resting on Eliskni's chest, as her eyes grew ever heavy begging for sleep. 

"Can you take him home," a small voice said.

Her eyes fluttered open. 

The other ghost was in front of them, not too close, but just enough. They're once white shell was scorched, arc lines cracked across it. One of the tips was split right off. Luckily her core, the actual body of a Ghost, was intact. 

"I know I have no right to ask, but…" 

He was their Guardian for better or worse. 

"We'll make sure you both get home." She said.

“No. Just him.” They said, looking away from her. "I'm not coming back."

She was confused. 

“Not coming back?” she asked

Where were they going to go?

"You can't stay out here, it's too dangerous." Her Ghost spoke up "if this is about not rezzing your Guardian, you're not the first of us to do so."

The other Ghost shook her shell.

"That's not why I'm not going back. I…" they hesitated, turning away. "I need to be on my own for awhile."

"Please, just rethink-" North pleaded. 

"No. I have to do this." They said low but firmly. "Just make sure he gets home." 

With that she floated away from them. Fading into the darkening Forest. 

"We just can't-" her Ghost said frightful.

"Little Light." The Captain said softly, "Let them go."

Her Ghost turned to them, his shell ticking back and forth with worry.

"But she's all alone now." he said. 

She looked over to where the dead Titan now laid. Remembering how he didn't even hesitate or hold back when batting his Ghost into that tree. 

"I think she might be better off." she said

She watched North think it over. Then he turned back around. Blue waves washing over her once again and with it the pull of sleep. 


End file.
